ExRivals
by riri1148
Summary: From the first time they met, Hermione and Dean have never gotten along. But something happens that changes the way they look at each other. Look into the relationship of Hermione and Dean that lead from rivals to something more. *One shot series*


**A/N: This one shot (and the rest of the one shots for this series) was written for waterflower20 for the Pay it Forward meme that I had posted on here several months ago. But don't worry guys this isn't the only one shot you will see. I will have a one shot series dedicated to this pairing of Hermione and Dean. This is in a way the first of many. I really hope you guys like it.**

**Thanks goes out to txfantasystar for helping me with this.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. **

Slaying

"Come on, 'Mione! Don't you know how to slay a demon?" joked Dean as he chopped off a demon's head.

"Shut up, Dean! Let me do my work. Unlike you, I like to fight my demons in silence!" Hermione yelled back as she killed a demon herself.

Dean simply smiled in response before returning to the fight.

It had been three years since Hermione joined the Winchester brothers in their fight against the supernatural, but those years haven't been easy. When Hermione had first met the brothers, she had instantly created a rivalry with Dean. She had hated everything about him from his flirting to his arrogant attitude. He tried to one up her on everything from how many demons he killed to how quick they could solve a puzzle. They were rivals and nothing was going to change it.

Well, at least, that's what she had thought until a month ago.

She didn't know what had changed between them, but something did. Maybe it was hormones or the fact that they were always around each other. Whatever it was, Dean seemed to be in sync with Hermione.

He had seemed to guess everything that she had been thinking or feeling for the past month. She didn't know how to react to it. Dean had been known to pull a prank or two on her so she had remained on guard. Even Sam was surprised by the sudden change. The one thing that had surprised her the most was him teaching her to fight.

Magic had always been Hermione's weapon of choice when she became a hunter. But recently the demons had proven to be stronger than most and she soon found herself defenseless. After a really close encounter, Dean had decided to teach her to fight. At first she had thought he was joking, but then he threw an axe at her.

_"Are you bloody mad? You could have killed me!" Hermione yelled, angry after the axe implanted itself in the wall._

_ "Well, if you knew how to avoid attacks better, then maybe you wouldn't have this problem." Dean yelled back._

_ "Oh, don't bloody act like you are concerned about me! I have my magic. I can take care of myself!" _

_Hermione began to walk away until she felt another axe go by._

"_You almost died two days ago. I'm not going to have you risk your life slaying and hunting if you don't know how to fight. So get that freakin' axe off the wall and fight me!"_

_Hermione looked at Dean, surprised. She walked to the axe and pulled it out of the wall. She then walked back to where she had been standing and looked at Dean._

"_Why do you care what happens to me? You didn't before."_

"_I don't know. I just do. Do I need a reason?"_

"_I guess not."_

_ "So are we going to fight or what?" Dean said, smirking at her._

_ She smirked back. _

_ "I'm going to kick your ass, Dean."_

_ "Naw, I'm going to kick yours first, 'Mione."_

After that day, they had spent many hours training together. Sam would sometimes join them; but most of the time, it was just her and Dean. She got to better understand the man that she had considered a rival. They became closer in those hours that they trained, but at times Hermione would sometimes still be annoyed by him.

But one thought continued to bother her.

What had changed in him?

She would go over different possibilities in her mind.

Maybe he was possessed?

Maybe it was a shape shifter impersonating Dean?

Whatever it was, Hermione couldn't figure it.

There was another positive to the training…she was able to get a glimpse of his….other assets.

No matter how much she had tried, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Dean's excellent physique. She had often scowled at herself for doing it, but it wasn't long after that she would start looking at him again. He would sometimes catch her stares and would grin while she looked away, blushing furiously.

At the thought of him, Hermione soon forgot where she was and didn't notice the demon that was approaching fast from behind her. Dean however spotted it and immediately ran towards her. He grabbed her as they both fell to the ground while Sam went to fight it.

Hermione had snapped out of her daze and found herself staring into the eyes of the man that she realized that she was falling for. His lips were so close to hers and she found herself trying not to give in to her wants and kiss him. She probably would have too if he hadn't opened his mouth.

"You need to stop thinking about me, 'Mione. It's distracting you from your work." Dean said, grinning at her.

Hermione blushed, pushing him off of her.

"I wasn't bloody thinking about you, Dean. I just got distracted, that's all." Hermione replied, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Then why is your face red?"

"Well, your comment annoyed me. My face is red out of anger."

"Yeah, right. You just don't want to admit that maybe you were thinking about me."

"_You _are just too stubborn to admit that maybe there is at least one girl that doesn't fall for your stubborn ass."

Before Dean could respond to her last remark, Sam yelled, "If you two don't mind, I need some help here."

Hermione immediately ran to aid Sam while Dean watched her go, mind running over what she had last said.

_"You are just too stubborn to admit that maybe there is at least one girl that doesn't fall for your stubborn ass."_

Dean chuckled as he whispered, "That's one of the reasons why I love _your _stubborn ass."

He stood watching her, proud of the person she had become and the woman he had fallen in love with.

"I just wish I knew how to tell you before my part of the deal needs to be fulfilled."


End file.
